


backstage

by billaconda



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Other, Toll - Freeform, Torg, twc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billaconda/pseuds/billaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a TH concert, there's multiple opening bands. This is what happens backstage during that time.</p><p>Related or non related twc, doesn't change the plot so think of it however you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backstage

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit. Okay. Short and shit like everything I post on here. I'm very lazy you see.  
> This plot came about when I shit out some stupid idea in an alien group of what really goes on back stage.
> 
> For my lovely Roberta, who ships Bill and Tom with me, and fangirls with me.

_19:00. The venue lets ticket holders in, but if you've ever been to a TH concert you damn know they don't play until like 21:30..._

 

People are starting to crowd into the venue, some back at the bar buying drinks, other buying merch, and some just waiting in the front for something to entertain them.

Back stage there's shit going on. Bill grabs Tom's hand and pulls him over to his set up. He's got all sorts of gold set out to adorn himself with. 

He holds two small pieces of metal in his hands.

"Which should I wear in my ears?" He asks looking up at Tom. 

"It doesn't matter. No one will see... but I like the one on the right better"  

Bill smiles at him and pecks him softly on the lips, before shoving the gold into the first hole in his ears. He pulled Tom down onto his lap while he plopped down in the couch next to them. He pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. 

* * *

 

_19:45, the first opening band goes on stage._

Tom was on top of the blonde, hand tangled in his hair. They both sat up when they heard the door slowly open. They looked up to see it was only Georg. 

Georg looked at them with a confused face.

"Did I do something??" he raised an eyebrow with his question.

Tom shook his head, "No, you're fine".

Georg looked up "I was waiting for you... so I thought I'd come to check"

Tom got up and followed Georg out. Bill already knew what was happening. He sighed and got up to go find Gustav...

* * *

  


_20:36, second opening band goes on stage._  


Bill plopped down next to Gustav and sighed.

"He hates me. I know it. He's lost interest."

Gustav shook his head "No he doesn't. Tom and Georg... Torg, is just a fling. He doesn't hate you, and he hasn't lost interest." 

Bill sighed and slid down farther in his seat trying to think of an argument to further prove his point. 

"He always does this. He gets up and walks away. He doesn't care anymore." 

"Bill, okay Tom is not a one person guy. Maybe one day he will be, but not today. You'll have to get over it or move on"

Bill pouted "I don't want to move on. I like him. He's mine."

"Then tell him, not me. I can't change anything," he shrugged "now go get ready... we go on in 30.."

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did say short and shit so.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
